In electrically-driven vehicles such as an electric vehicle having a motor as a motive power source which receives a supply of power from a power storage device such as a battery and generates a travel driving force, and a hybrid vehicle further having an engine as a motive power source, there has been proposed a configuration which is able to subject power stored in a power storage device to voltage conversion and output power to an electrical appliance such as a home appliance.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-374604 (PTD 1) discloses a vehicle which is able to convert power stored in a battery to predetermined alternate-current power (for example, AC 100V) and output power. This vehicle includes a battery which supplies power to a traveling motor, and an AC 100V inverter which converts direct-current power outputted from the battery to AC 100V power and outputs power to an AC electrical outlet. In this vehicle, determination is made on whether or not to output the AC 100V output based on a state of the AC 100V inverter, a vehicle control system, the battery, and the like. Thus, according to this vehicle, a favorable drive control of the vehicle can be secured, and the power stored in the battery can be used to output the AC 100V (refer to PTD 1).